Abrázame muy Fuerte
by Daniilux
Summary: *Spoilers temp 7 cap 10* One shot Caryl Carol solo quería soledad pero una persona inesperada llega a su puerta. ¿Lo dejará entrar a su casa y a su vida una vez más? Daryl sabe que no puede vivir sin ella. Los acontecimientos recientes lo hicieron reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos y ya no se guardará nada para sí mismo la próxima vez que la vea a ella.


**Abrázame muy Fuerte**

* * *

\- Estoy bien Ezekiel. Gracias por traerme comida, pero como puedes ver no me hace falta. La próxima vez llama antes de venir. – Carol señala un viejo teléfono colgado en la pared de la sala. El hombre ríe ante su comentario irónico.

\- Muy bien querida dama. La dejaré ser en paz. Pero vendré dentro de 5 días para ver cómo se encuentra. – sonríe pero lo que sus ojos en realidad advierten es "no aceptaré un No como respuesta". Carol aunque molesta, sabe que no tiene sentido discutir con él. Simplemente no la va a dejar sola. No es que el "Rey" sea un hombre pesado o molesto, es más le cae muy bien, podrían ser buenos amigos, pero ella no quiere entablar ningún tipo de relación con las personas hasta mejorar. Hasta entenderse a sí misma, por eso vive apartada de todo y todos.

\- Está bien. Adiós. – blanquea los ojos pero sin embargo sonríe ante la insistente mirada del hombre.

Ezekiel se va solo, en esta visita no trajo consigo a su fiel tigre Shiva. Carol se queda viéndolo marchar hasta que desaparece en una curva. "Por fin sola" se dice y entra derecho a la cocina. Enciende el fuego para hervir un poco de agua cuando escucha un golpe en la puerta. Sobresaltada se prepara tomando el cuchillo de su cinturón y se dirige despacio hacia la ventana. No ve a nadie. "Debe ser Ezekiel que se le olvidó decirme algo." Decide y gira la llave de la puerta, abriéndola despacio. Lo que ve al abrirla la toma desprevenida.

\- ¡Daryl! – exclama sin aire Carol. Sale de la casa vieja que ha usado como refugio hasta el momento, creyéndose a salvo y en verdad oculta del grupo de Alexandria, de él. Pero sin embargo Daryl, su Daryl se encuentra mirándola con añoranza parado en su jardín. Hay trazos de lágrimas en sus mejillas sucias. Su mirada es intensa. Da un paso más cerca de ella y la toma bruscamente en sus brazos. La abraza tan fuerte que Carol apenas puede respirar, aun así hunde su cara en su cuello y respira profundamente su olor a sudor, tierra, cigarrillos y el aroma dulce particular de su piel. Un olor no identificable porque es único, de él. Él la levanta en el aire, su cara mojándole las mejillas y el cuello. Él llora desconsoladamente y ella siente que algo terrible le ha pasado. Siente culpa por haberlo abandonado sin decirle nada. Pero si ella se hubiese despedido antes de marcharse, no habría podido hacerlo. El amor que siente por Daryl es tan grande y profundo que se sentía obligada a matar por él, por eso se fue porque no podía matar más, y por él lo habría hecho mil veces más. Teniéndolo en frente de ella, en sus brazos, sabe que seguiría matando por él, para protegerlo, física y emocionalmente pero por algún motivo ese pensamiento ésta vez no la perturba sino que enciende una llama en su corazón. Un anhelo oculto.

Después de minutos abrazándose, Daryl logra apaciguar sus sollozos pero no su corazón que late enloquecido. Carol lo siente y sonríe. Sabe que el suyo late igual de desenfrenado. Se separa de él para mirarlo pero mantiene sus manos en su pecho para asegurarse de que él es real y que en verdad está ahí parado en frente suyo. Daryl la mira a los ojos y le sonríe tímidamente, luego su mirada recorre su cuerpo, inquietándola.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo me encontraste Daryl? ¿Morgan te dijo? – pregunta Carol con un hilo de voz. La sorpresa de verlo nuevamente la alteró por completo. Daryl parece tener el mismo problema porque carraspea antes de hablar.

\- No. Morgan no me dijo nada. Aunque debería habérmelo dicho. – dice algo enfadado y con la voz ronca. – Te encontré por casualidad. – los ojos se le iluminan y sonríe con nostalgia.

Carol se da cuenta después de unos largos segundos observándose, que siguen parados en la entrada. Le indica con un gesto de cabeza que pase. Daryl se limpia las botas antes de entrar y cierra la puerta. Su mirada recorre el lugar y luego nuevamente se fija en su figura.

\- Te encuentras bien aquí al parecer. – su tono no es recriminatorio pero Carol se siente apenada.

\- Lo siento. Siento mucho haberme ido sin despedirme. – dice ella y él asiente sentándose en su sofá.

\- Solo me alegro de que estés bien. Pensé mucho en ti, pero te imaginaba a salvo en Alexandria. – dice Daryl poniéndose de pie nuevamente y caminando hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No sabías que me había ido? – pregunta Carol confundida. Daryl encuentra una jarra de agua y se sirve en un vaso. – Lo siento, no te ofrecí nada. ¿Quieres algo de comer? – Daryl niega con la cabeza y se lleva el agua hacia el sofá.

\- Luego, gracias. – dice y sigue bebiendo. Carol se sienta en una silla en frente de él. – Esa misma mañana en que tú te fuiste, yo también lo hice. Fui a buscar pistas sobre los Salvadores al lugar en que murió Denise. Y luego me secuestraron. Fui un idiota…– Los ojos de Carol lo miran desorbitados. Daryl levanta la mano pidiendo calma. – Logré escapar hace unos días. Por eso estoy en el Reino. Rick y algunos del grupo vinimos a ofrecerle un trato a Ezekiel para que se una a nosotros contra Negan y los Salvadores. – Carol lo mira confundida. Ya sabía que seguían vivos los Salvadores, ella misma se encontró con algunos que buscaban Alexandria. Pero algo debió haber pasado para que estén tratando de reunir un ejército contra ellos. Quizás encontraron Alexandria y lastimaron a alguien. El pánico recorre su cuerpo y lo mira expectante a Daryl para que continúe hablando. – Ezekiel se negó. Dijo que su comunidad no sabe nada sobre Negan y su grupo y que hasta ahora han mantenido intercambios pacíficos con ellos y que prefiere no arriesgarse. – blanquea los ojos y luego mira a Carol con una sombra de duda.

\- Espera, ¿por qué quieren unir fuerzas con el Reino para combatir a Negan? ¿Qué pasó Daryl? ¿Encontraron Alexandria? - el miedo en el tono de voz de Carol, alerta a Daryl y la mira con arrepentimiento. Duda si decirle sobre Glenn y Abraham. No quiere arruinar el momento este en que la ve nuevamente después de semanas, además sabe que ella tiene que recuperarse.

Rick le mostró la carta que ella había dejado. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta cuando ella estaba actuando tan extraño en Alexandria, pero no, no lo hizo. Le dio su espacio para que resolviera ella sus conflictos internos, se alejara de él y se mudara con ese Tobin. Se arrepentía tanto pero si todo eso que pasó la mantuvo lejos de Negan, en realidad debería de sentir egoístamente algo de agradecimiento, pensaba. Estaba tan feliz de verla delante de él. Encerrado en esa celda en el Santuario, pensó la mayor parte del tiempo en todas las cosas de las que se arrepentía y Carol era la primera en la lista. Verla en frente suyo tan linda y a salvo, le provocaba ansiedad, deseaba besarla y hacerle el amor pero sentía un gran interrogante entre ellos. Su inseguridad usual le hacía pensar que ella no quería ser besada por alguien como él, un hombre estúpido, impulsivo que provocaba la muerte de personas buenas con sus irracionales actos. Si ella supiera todo eso, definitivamente no lo querría cerca. Pero no podía alejarse. Sentía su cuerpo arder de deseo y estaba listo para dejarse llevar y eso lo mantenía fijo en el asiento, expectante. Solo esperaba por ella, podría esperar por ella toda la vida.

\- No pasó nada, tranquila. Encontraron Alexandria, se llevaron la mayoría de nuestras cosas y me tenían a mí de garantía, así que Rick permitió que hicieran lo que quisieran.- Carol relaja su expresión y Daryl sabe que hizo lo correcto en ocultarle la muerte de Glenn y Abraham. Ella necesita más tiempo para sanar. – No me hicieron nada que no pudiera soportar. La primera semana fue la más difícil. Luego Negan quería que me uniera a ellos y trató de convencerme. No pudo. Después alguien me ayudó a escapar. No sé quién pudo haber sido. Me abrieron la puerta de la celda y me dejaron una nota que decía que me vaya junto con la llave de mi motocicleta. Logré escapar y me encontré con Jesús que hacía reconocimiento. Él me llevó a Hilltop, nos reunimos ahí con Rick y luego nos trajo al Reino. – la expresión de Daryl se ensombrece y mira sus nudillos sucios y ensangrentados antes de continuar. Carol quiere preguntarle pero él parece estar eligiendo sus siguientes palabras. - Y te encontré gracias a un imbécil al que golpee hasta casi matar. – cierra los puños. Carol perpleja se acerca a él como autómata hasta sentarse en el espacio a su lado en el sofá.

\- ¿A quién golpeaste Daryl? – pregunta ella apoyando una mano en su brazo, animándolo a continuar. Él levanta la vista sorprendido de verla a su lado. La mira a los ojos y decide que esto no se lo puede ocultar. Quizás el tipo decida volver y ella tiene que estar prevenida.

\- A un tipo del Reino. Ezekiel dijo que no quería pelear contra Negan pero que yo me quedara si deseaba, que los Salvadores no entraban a la comunidad por lo que estaría seguro. Morgan y el tipo lo confirmaron, los intercambios se hacían afuera. Rick me dijo que era lo más seguro para que no me encontraran. Y ayer el tipo idiota me dijo que él quería pelear contra Negan, que tenía un plan para que Ezekiel accediera, pero que involucraba matar a una persona cercana al rey. Le dije que no quería matar a nadie y él dijo que él tampoco planeaba hacerlo pero que si hacía falta, lo haría. Su plan era atraer a unos Salvadores hacia el lugar donde se encontraba esta persona. – Daryl señala a Carol. Ella de expresión seria ríe de repente. Daryl sonríe pero continúa su relato. – De camino aquí él dijo que esta persona había llegado y se había ganado la confianza de Ezekiel rápidamente. Que él les había pedido a Morgan y a la persona, (tú), que convencieran a Ezekiel de luchar contra los Salvadores, pero que ustedes se negaron. Cuando nombró a Morgan me enfurecí porque sabía que solo podías ser tú y él me ocultó el hecho de que estabas cerca. Le pregunté el nombre de la persona al Richard ese y cuando me dijo Carol, no me controlé y lo golpee hasta tirarlo al suelo y seguí golpeándolo hasta que pensé en que aún no sabía el lugar exacto en el que te encontrabas. Me lo dijo y lo amenacé con que no volviera a acercarse a ti porque la próxima vez o lo mataba yo o tú, ya que yo te iba a advertir y él no tenía ni idea de lo que eres capaz.

Daryl termina de hablar y Carol lo observa concentrada en sus facciones, en el rostro varonil y bello que ella tanto extrañaba mirar. Él le mantiene la mirada siguiendo los ojos de ella que van desde su frente a sus labios. "Esto es nuevo." Piensa Carol sorprendida. Siempre supo que Daryl era tímido, inseguro e inexperto con las mujeres, pero ella lo amaba aunque no la miraba nunca a los ojos mucho tiempo seguido. Y sin embargo ahora lo hace. Un cosquilleo en su estómago le provoca un jadeo involuntario e impulsivamente lanza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Daryl hace lo mismo tomándola de la cintura con fuerza. El pecho de Carol choca contra el de él provocándole una sensación de hormigueo y calor que recorre todo su cuerpo.

\- Gracias. – le dice ella en un susurro contra su oreja. Él tiembla en sus brazos y Carol sonríe con picardía. – Gracias por preocuparte por mí. – Él se separa bruscamente y la mira a los ojos. Los azules de él, se han vuelto negros. Su mirada intensa provoca en ella una molestia en su bajo vientre. La respiración de ambos es rápida y superficial. Ninguno da el primer paso, se miran expectantes.

\- Siempre. – su voz es grave y rasposa, más de lo normal. Carol sonríe y su pecho se siente pesado, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. – Porque te amo Carol. – ella no controla el gemido que sale de sus labios y las lágrimas que caen pesadas, nublan su visión. Él la toma del cuello para acercarla y le besa las mejillas, saboreando su suave piel y sus saladas lágrimas. Ella lleva sus manos a su cuello y con los ojos cerrados, busca con los labios los de él.

El primer contacto de labios cerrados y húmedos, los toma por sorpresa a ambos. La sensación es tan fuerte que los deja mareados y sin aire por unos segundos largos. El beso tímido y suave, aumenta el ritmo y se vuelve más osado, apasionado. Daryl la toma a Carol por la cintura baja y la empuja hacia su cuerpo. Carol decide que no están lo suficientemente cerca y se sienta en su regazo. Ella siente la excitación de él y se mece lentamente contra su cuerpo. Daryl gruñe y profundiza el beso. Sus dedos se clavan en la espalda de Carol. Ella desesperada comienza a desabotonarle la camisa. Él toma eso como un permiso para hacer lo mismo, y rápidamente quedan ambos con los torsos desnudos sin haber separado las bocas. Daryl la mira embelesado. No puede creer tenerla por fin así en sus brazos y preparada para él. Ella le sonríe y le da un beso rápido.

\- Gracias por amarme. – le dice suavemente Carol y le toma la mano. Lo guía hasta la habitación. – Yo también te amo Daryl. Mucho. – se da la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Él no puede creer que ella le corresponda. Nunca había sentido un amor así, ni nada parecido. – Pensaba que amar me convertía en un monstruo. Y me obligaba a matar y no me gustaba, por eso me alejé. Pero al verte aquí después de un tiempo, sigo amándote y pesando que podría matar por ti. Es más quiero matar a Negan por haberte maltratado. – toca la mejilla de él donde se nota un moretón verde azulado. – y no me siento mal al respecto. Por pensar así.

Carol lleva sus manos hacia su cinturón. Se lo quita y luego se desprende el pantalón pero Daryl está encima de ella en un segundo. La toma por la nuca y la besa hambriento. Su lengua saborea toda su boca y con cuidado la acuesta sobre la cama. Con pesar se separa de ella dejándola sin aire jadeando y se arrodilla junto a sus pies. Desata los cordones de sus botas con habilidad y se las quita. Hace lo mismo con las suyas rápidamente, luego se acerca a ella arrodillándose sobre la cama junto a sus piernas. Lleva sus manos a sus caderas y comienza a tirar hacia abajo el pantalón. Carol levanta las caderas para ayudarlo. Él se pone de pie y observa su cuerpo con fascinación. No ha visto nunca nada tan hermoso. Su pene se endurece como piedra y golpea contra el cierre de su pantalón.

\- Déjame a mí. – le dice Carol arrastrándose hasta el borde de la cama enfrente de él. Sus manos acarician suavemente el bulto de Daryl y él da un respingo y resopla. Ella le desprende el pantalón y con cuidado lo baja sin rozar demasiado su erección. Sorprendida se muerde el labio. Daryl se acerca y la besa acostándola nuevamente sobre la cama.

\- Me he imaginado tanto este momento que ahora que está pasando, una vez dentro de ti no creo que aguante mucho tiempo. – dice Daryl algo apenado. Carol sonríe y pasa su lengua por su cuello.

Daryl la besa con desenfreno, muerde su labio y baja besando su barbilla, su cuello, se detiene a respirar profundamente el olor de su piel. Embriagado sigue su recorrido de besos por sus pechos. Toma sus senos y los acaricia, Carol tiembla debajo de él. Las manos de Daryl son ásperas pero sus caricias son delicadas y suaves, Carol no aguanta más el deseo. Ella también ha estado esperando por esto desde hace tiempo. Él lame sus pezones y la sensación de su barba y su lengua contra su piel la enloquece.

\- Daryl… Te quiero dentro de mí ya. - le dice enceguecida. La espera ha sido muy larga. La próxima vez podrán prolongar el juego previo el tiempo que quieran, piensa Carol.

Daryl sin que se lo pidan dos veces se arrodilla y separa las piernas de ella, se coloca entre medio y sin apartar la vista de los ojos que tanto ama, la penetra lentamente. Ambos gimen de placer. Daryl comienza a moverse dentro de ella lentamente, controlándose para no terminar antes. Él encaja perfectamente y el placer es tanto, el sentimiento y el deseo es tan fuerte que Carol siente que está cerca del orgasmo. En sus relaciones previas siempre tardaba demasiado y muy pocas veces llegaba al clímax. Con Daryl inmediatamente se siente deshacer. Grita extasiada y Daryl se detiene a observarla, grabando en su memoria esta imagen de ella. Los espasmos de su orgasmo lo lanzan a él en picada. Acelera los embistes y acaba en cuestión de segundos con un gemido ahogado de placer. Cae sobre ella, riendo. Ella ríe también.

\- Te arrepientes de no haber aceptado mi proposición antes ¿no? Cuando estábamos en la prisión… - se burla ella.

\- Definitivamente. – dice él, besándole el hombro. – Me arrepentí al instante. – su expresión se ensombrece. Carol lo mira curiosa.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

Daryl carraspea y la mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué Richard dijo que eras cercana a Ezekiel? ¿Qué hacía él aquí antes de que yo golpeara tu puerta? – Carol sonríe halagada. Daryl siente celos. En el fondo ella quería que él se los demostrara cuando estaba con Tobin. Pero él solo la dejó ser, porque la conoce y sabía que no era serio lo de ellos y él no era de demostrar sus sentimientos. Y ahora sí. Después de lo que pasó, algo debió haber cambiado en él. A Carol le da tristeza pero le gusta mucho el Daryl de ahora, que expresa lo que siente y piensa.

\- Es un buen hombre. No soy cercana a él. Simplemente le agrado, no sé por qué. Desde que nos conocimos fui sincera con él y hasta lo traté un poco mal. Me atrapó cuando estaba por huir del Reino y me dijo que me fuera pero no del todo, y aquí estoy. – dice Carol levantando las manos. – Y a pesar de que he dicho que quiero estar sola, él viene cada semana a traerme comida. Por lo menos Morgan respeta mis decisiones. – Carol ríe.

\- Entonces tú le dijiste a Morgan que no le dijera a nadie en donde te encuentras. – Carol asiente. – Y a ese Ezekiel le gustas definitivamente. Lo vi sonreírse cuando se iba. – dice Daryl resoplando. Carol ríe.

\- A mí me gustas tú Pookie. – se burla Carol.

\- Basta. – ríe él y se endereza para besarla. Se besan alegres por unos minutos. – Quisiera comerte a ti pero me temo que no puedo porque no eres comida.

\- ¿Quieres que prepare la cena mientras te refrescas? – pregunta Carol sentándose en la cama.

\- Sí, la cena.

\- Daryl. Te amo y amo tu aroma masculino, pero tienes que lavarte de vez en cuando. – le advierte Carol. – si no, no hay segunda ronda.

Los ojos de Daryl se abren como platos y se pone de pie. Carol se ríe y le indica por donde queda el baño. Se viste y se dirige a la cocina.

El estofado está cocinándose y Daryl aparece con el cabello mojado y el torso desnudo, solo lleva puesto pantalones. Carol se estremece. Se acerca a él y lo besa con deseo. Su olor a limpio y jabón no opacan el aroma particular de su piel. Ella sonríe contra su pecho.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar acá? – pregunta con dificultad Daryl. Carol se enerva de inmediato. No quiere dejarlo ir. Pero él debe irse y ella debe aclarar su mente. Se siente confundida aunque la presencia de Daryl le haya hecho pensar distinto. Tiene que tomar una decisión. Daryl ve el conflicto en su rostro. – Creo que debes quedarte más tiempo. Tienes que mejorar, pensar y cuando estés lista volver con nosotros. Conmigo. Yo te voy a esperar.

\- ¿En serio lo dices? – pregunta Carol

\- Si, voy a hablar con Ezekiel sobre Richard y le voy a dejar en claro que estamos juntos. Pero de todos modos debes mantenerte alerta. – Daryl le acaricia el cabello con dulzura. – Yo si puedo, voy a venir a verte nuevamente. Si sigues aquí porque aún no estas lista. Pero prométeme que volverás. Te amo y te necesito Carol. Prométemelo. – ruega Daryl con temblor en su voz.

\- Sí, te lo prometo. – lo besa dulcemente en los labios. - ¿Te tienes que ir ya?

\- Me prometiste la cena y una segunda ronda si me bañaba, así que, no. Aún no. – Carol sonríe agradecida por tener unas horas más junto a él.

\- Solo quiero que me abraces. Abrázame muy fuerte Daryl. – le pide Carol. Su voz esperanzada. Desearía poder estar bien e irse de esta casa con él pero sabe que aún no es tiempo. Y tiene la certeza de que él la esperará.

"Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona. Ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona.

Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo. Abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tú estás conmigo.

Abrázame fuerte, muy fuerte, más fuerte que nunca. Siempre abrázame."

Juan Gabriel


End file.
